


Mardi Gras Beads

by sitabethel



Category: Yugioh
Genre: F/F, PWP, Visionshipping, check out the other fics in the collection!, mardi gras au, playing to win collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 04:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitabethel/pseuds/sitabethel
Summary: A beautiful balcony angel tempts Mai with a handful of beaded necklaces.





	Mardi Gras Beads

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @shadowchan for the lovely artwork! Check them out on tumblr for more art
> 
> This is a quick, pwp au for the Playing to Win wlw collection. I'm finishing up a longer, multi-chaptered visionshipping fic to go with this collection as well and I'll post chapter one soon!

Mai held her beer high as she meandered through the crowded street. Bodies bumped into her every few steps and there was a bit of talent involved in order to walk but not to spill any of the froth crowning the mouth of her glass. She paused to suck down a hearty gulp while it was still cold. Mai's gaze happened upward and she saw a woman in a white dress standing on one of the balconies. Mai choked on her beer, stunned at the woman’s beauty. When she risked another glance, she noticed the woman giggling at her.

Mai tugged at a golden string of beads around her neck and gestured for the balcony angel to flash Mai to earn her prize. The woman raised an eyebrow. Instead of lowering the top of her dress, she reached into a bucket and pulled out a handful of beads, pointing to Mai and mirroring the gesture to be flashed.

Mai grabbed the hem of her tank top and pulled the cloth above her tits. They popped free and Mai added a quick shimmy to make them shake before covering them again. The balcony-angel tossed the beads. Mai caught all of them, managing it without spilling her beer. She winked at the woman above her. The balcony-angel leaned against the railing. Her dark hair spilled over her shoulder and danced in the breeze. She crooked her finger, summoning Mai to join her.

With her heart in her throat, Mai chugged her beer and raced to the nearest stairs. The woman waited in her doorway. Even in the dim light, Mai noticed her dark nipples showing through the delicate, white linen of her dress.

“Hello,” she greeted as Mai approached.

“Hello, balcony-angel.” Mai removed the gold beads she’d offered earlier and slipped them around the other woman’s neck.

“I haven’t earned them.”

“I think you will before too long.” Mai grinned.

“You’re cute.” The woman poked Mai’s nose. “Would you like to come inside?”

“Thank you.” Mai nodded and followed. She looked around the small apartment. “Nice place. My name’s Mai, by the way.”

“Isis.”

“Like the goddess?”

“Yes.” Isis’s face brightened. “Not everyone knows her, but I noticed the tattoo below your breasts.”

“Yup.” Mai hoisted her shirt up a second time, revealing her tattoo of the winged goddess. The blue, coral, and green wings nestled below each breast while the goddess—wearing a dress much like Isis’s—knelt against Mai’s sternum.

“It’s very beautiful. May I?” Isis held out her hand.

“Do I get more beads?” Maid teased.

“I have an entire bucket.” Isis gestured to the balcony.

The balcony door was opened. Sunlight and a breeze flowed into the room. With the light behind her, Isis glowed, a real goddess manifested on the earth. Her brown hand cupped Mai’s right breast, giving it a gentle squeeze before sliding to the tattooed feathers.

“The colors are quite vibrant.”

“I moisturize the hell out of it.” Mai shrugged.

“Is that why your skin is so soft?” Isis asked, her hand wandering to Mai’s belly.

Mai pulled the shirt over her head and dropped it to the ground. The beads clanked together, but she left them on, myriad rows of violet, green, and gold.

“Slip your hand a little lower and it’ll feel even softer,” Mai whispered into Isis’ hair.

“Is that so?” Isis slipped her hand down the front of Mai’s shorts.

She traced around Mai’s outer lips, teasing with her finger tip. Mai held Isis’s face and drew their mouths together. Their eyes fluttered shut as they kissed. Isis dipped her finger below Mai’s hood, teasing her cliterous. Mai exhaled through her nostrils, her breath quickening as Isis toyed with her. They stumbled backward, crashing against a wall covered in old family photos.

Isis pulled back, sucking on the tip of her finger and humming in delight. She pressed her body weight against Mai, grinding against her as they kissed. Mai’s hands slid down Isis’s figure. They curved around to her ass and gripped tightly. Mai pulled them closer, shoving her mons Venus against Isis’s. Kneading Mai’s tits in both hands, Isis broke their kiss so she could drop down to the strings of beads guarding Mai’s neck. She sucked above the necklaces until Mai moaned, rutting harder to put more pressure where she needed it.

Isis unfastened Mai’s shorts and yanked them to the floor. Mai stepped away from them and grabbed Isis’s waist. They kissed and groped their way to the daybed doubling as a couch in the small living space. Isis shoved Mai to the mattress. She hiked up the skirt of her dress so they could roll their bodies together without the nuisance of clothes. Mai squeezed Isis’s ass again, hiking against her. Their hair tickled her body, but the heat in her groin swelled, begging to peak. Mai rolled them onto their sides and shoved her hand between Isis’s legs.

“_Ah_!” Isis called out.

“That’s right.” Mai slipped two fingers into Isis’s slick cunt. “Let me know how much you like it.”

“_Mmm_...fuck.” Isis reached above her head, gripping at her pillows.

Mai crooked her fingers, rubbing against Isis’s nerves. Isis rolled her hips to meet Mai’s thrusts. Her juice coated Mai’s fingers to her back knuckles, slick and warm and so so _sexy_. Mai’s muscles clenched as she watched Isis’s face twist in pleasure. Isis's dark hair scattered around the bed; her hard nipples strained against her dress. Mai kept her rhythm and pressure steady, listening to Isis’s moans and doing whatever she could to make Isis moan louder. Isis’s thighs drew together. Her muscles grew taut. Mai knew she was almost done, so she dipped low and sealed her lips over Isis’s clit, kissing it.

“Oh fuck! Fuck yes!” Isis shouted, her screams small compared to the cheers and whoops of the crowd below.

Mai flicked her tongue. She buried her fingers deep into Isis’s body, thrusting slow but flicking quickly. Isis hitched and whimpered. She writhed and a moment later hiked her hips in small repeated bursts.

“Fuck! Mai!” She called out as she came.

“Oh yes. That was fucking hot.” Mai used her slick fingers and teased her own cliterous.

Isis shifted, sitting. She kissed the tattoo between Mai’s tits, following each wing to the tip and then curving around her breasts. Isis sucked Mai’s nipples, one then the other. As Mai rubbed herself off, Isis poked three fingers into Mai’s body.

“You’re right...you’re soft and wet.”

“_Nnnggh_.” Mai clenched her teeth, too focused on the jolts of pleasure between her legs to speak.

She slung an arm around Isis’s shoulder, clinging to Isis as Mai rocked her hips. Isis’s fingers had her stuffed full and she clenched her muscles around them as her body shivered. The beginning of her climax welled within her, holding before ebbing. Mai panted with an open mouth, cooing like a dove as her muscles tightened again, a little harder, a little closer to pushing her over the edge. She rode out the wave of pleasure and kissed anywhere her lips landed on Isis’s body. Isis sped her ministrations, pumping faster. Mai held her breath, shivered. Her pleasure soared as her climax devoured her whole.

“Damn.” Mai dropped down to the sheets.

“Lovely.” Isis licked her fingers clean.

“Is it okay…” Mai gasped, catching her breath. “If I lay here and recover?”

“I’d like that.” Isis curved her arm around Mai’s waist, holding her as they rested.

Without intending to, Mai slipped into a light doze. When she opened her eyes, Isis was staring at her, and Mai's cheeks warmed. They drew together, their lips catching. Mai sighed into the kisses. Neither of them broke away, both breathing noisily through their nostrils or gasping a quick gulp of air before plunging back together. Again, their bodies pressed together. Arousal flooded through Mai, more so than the first time they touched. She slung her leg over Isis’s hip and hitched their groins against each other.

"Enjoy your nap?" Isis whispered as they rocked together.

"Not half as much as I'm enjoying—_hngh_—this."

"Do you—live around here? Or visiting." Isis asked as she gripped Mai's top hip in order for their bodies to grind tighter together.

"Moved—here—last—month—first—Mardi—_Gahhh!" _Mai brief out, coming a second time.

"_Mmm_," Isis grunted in response as she bucked against Mai. "Give me... your number… I'll give you a real…tour—_oh fuck, Mai. Make me come!" _

Mai shoved Isis on her back, spreading her legs and pressing against her. Mai ground down with her full weight. Isis tossed her head back, her cries ringing louder until they muffled the crowd outside. With a few final curses and half of Mai's name, Isis's body went ridged—then boneless.

"You know, I still haven't seen them." Mai hovered above her, grinning.

"Oops." Isis laughed, lowering her dress enough for her breast to spill from the top.

"Nice." Mai showered each tit with dozens of kisses and flicks of her tongue.

"I have King cake and rum, if you'd like to stay for a bit." Isis arched into Mai's kisses.

"Sounds good. Bet we can go for round three after a snack break."

Mai found her clothes and dressed. She found a note pad and wrote down her phone number—reapplying her lipstick and kissing the page.

Isis's porch had a small table and two chairs. They spent the rest of the night sitting on the balcony snacking on cake and tossing beads down at beautiful girls from the bucket at their feet. When they grew bored watching people in the streets, they went back inside and took their time putting themselves to sleep. Mai didn't make it home until well past noon the next day.


End file.
